miraclous_ladybug_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Hunt
Chloé: My friends are bourgeois . When day I’ve got something Chloé: my father we’re are my favourite channel is W Andre: here we are. Chloé: Mmm. Thanks daddy . I will promise (Chloé brings the croissants) (Nathaniel brings the food from Chloé) Nathaniel: hi Chloé . I will me promise you Nathaniel: I love you . Chloé: I love you . (Chloé and Nathaniel kiss) Adrien: I love you Juleka when I got married in December . Juleka: Mmmm. Thank you Adrien (Chloé runs to Juleka and Adrien) Chloé: Hi Adrien . We have any so many times Audrey: who wants bagels Anarka Anarka: I loved bagels Audrey Chloé: I loved to see much from you love Tom and Sabine’s wedding . Nathalie: your first up is tom and Sabine Chloé: I went something were I live in le grand Paris so many times I don’t want to forget me (Chloé Adrien and Juleka are going to le grand Paris) Bodyguard : did you mean everywhere (The three humans jump the ball pit) (Chloé Adrien and Juleka are playing the ball pit) Chloé: ( Juleka drags Chloé under the ball pit) Hey! (she emerges pulled hair down giggling with Juleka) Adrien: (awestruck) Wow I‘ve first time you seen with her hair down Chloé Chloé: me I wasn’t you and me ( Chloé searching for my hairband) (Adrien playing with the piano with Juleka . and Chloé was off the ball pit with hair down Juleka: your hair looks beautiful . Adrien: She’s right (Chloé put back hair back up) (Chloé gets bad when her hair down staying) (Nathalie closes the door and going down the stairs) (Nathalie calls the phone) Nathalie: Hello . This is pc y monitor and don’t forget the wipe Sequence Nathalie: Dussu . spread your feathers (Outside in the Le Grand Paris roof) Chloé : Adrien . Juleka . I need my problem Bodyguard: Did Somebody Say Just Eat (Chloé Adrien and Juleka shocks run and hide under the table) (Chloé points my hairband) (Inside the wedding . Tom and Sabine is fighting over the cloak) (Outside in the Balcony . Marinette shocks the ladybug light ) Marinette: (gasps) my ladybug signal (Outside in the Le Grand Paris . Adrien Juleka and Chloé are running off to André's) Hawk Moth: Ah Splendid know what . The wedding is over and my fault is going to die . (Hawk Moth creates a butterfly turn into an akuma) Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma . And evilise both (the akuma flies to Le Grand Paris) Tom and Sabine: I’m not fine) (the akuma enters Tom and Sabine’s heart) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Heart Hunt . I am hawk moth . I will stress out from my life and going to there . Both return you . You must be ladybug and cat noir’s miraculous in return Tom and Sabine: we will do it hawk moth . (Tom and Sabine Turns into Heart Hunt) (Adrien Juleka and Chloé are running off sitting on the chair) Chloé: it‘s was my fault . I could back my hair up Adrien: That’s okay Chloé . It will be fine . Love (Chloé smiles Adrien with her hairband) André: Ice cream Ice Cream get your ice cream here Adrien: Oh Look . Let get ice cream from André’s (Chloé puts her hair back up and staying her hair up) Heart Hunt: We’re not Tom and Sabine . I am Heart Hunt